The Ninja Of Ikebukaro (Crossover Fanfiction)
by BlackRoseAnime
Summary: The 4 Ninja teams of Konoha are sent to figure out new kind of power that was found near the leaf. As they figure out is was a portal that sucks them into another world it was too late. Now they're trapped in Ikebukuro with no way of getting back but it get's worse when Ino falls in love with The Informant and Sakura falls in love with The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro!
1. Okay Where are we?

This is my first story and I know that sometimes I will make mistakes so please tell me if I do and I would love to hear your ideas!

* * *

Naruto panicked,looking around and everywhere for his friends. "Sakura! Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled,standing up. "Naruto! Is that you?!" A voice yelled that could only be recognized as Shikamaru Nara. Well you're most likely thinking about what's going on.

Well. Let's just go to when this all happened. It was a normal day in The Leaf. Naruto was training with Kakashi,Sakura and Ino were swooning over Sasuke,Neji and Tenten were (Without a choice mind you) training hardcore with Guy and Lee,Shikamaru was cloud watching,Choji was eating,Hinata was being shy,Kiba was playing with Akamaru,and Shino was bug colecting. Then the 4 teams were called for a mission that would change there lives. As the group walked to the Hokage's mansion Neji felt that something was going to wrong.

As the group had gotten to the Hokage's mansion Neji had a look of fear in his eyes. "Neji. You okay?" Tenten asked him. Neji jumped slightly and looked at Tenten. "Yes. I am fine." He replied. He knew that he really wasn't 'fine' he had a bad feeling about this mission. As they walked into the mansion the Hokage looked up at them. "Ah you're all here." He smiled at us. "You all have a mission to figure out the odd power waves coming from outside of the village gates. We know that it isn't chakara since no ninja were around at the time. Then we thought that it was an Akatsuki member so we sent our best ninja to check it out. Turns out that no one was there." He finished. Everyone had looked shocked by this time.

"And you want us to look?" Asked none other then Shikamaru Nara. The Hokage nodded,looking at Shikamaru. "Now go." He commanded. As they walked out a few of them sighed.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Ino asked as she ran up next to Shikamaru.

"I have no idea but it's such a drag." He replied,looking right at Ino. Ino sighed and continued walking with the rest of the group.

Once they got there everyone looked around. "Hey! There's nothing here!" Naruto yelled. As soon as he said that though there was a bright flash of light.

Once they opened their eyes. There was no way to tell what next.


	2. That's 2 down!

Oh god. Chapter 2 is up already! I'd never let anyone wait. /OtherthenmaybeonmyQuotev

* * *

Masaomi's P.O.V

So here Mikado,Anri,and I were just walking and talking then this girl with blue hair and silver eyes just falls on top of me! Sure it's nice to see that but she just came out of no where! She looked up at me and blushed deeply.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!" She bowed quickly. Damn this girl reminded me SO much of Anri right now it isn't even funny!. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga!" She said quickly,bowing again.

"Masaomi Kida"

"Sonohara Anri"

"Ruugyame Mikado..." we all introduced ourselves. She nodded and smiled at us. "Have you seen my friends?" She asked. "What do they look like?" Anri asked her. Hinata told us about each of her friends and I knew that I was just dumbstruck right now. "Never seen or heard of any of them." I said,shaking my head. Hinata looked sad but there we all herd a voice.

"Hinata!" The voice screamed. Then we saw a boy with spiky hair and black eyes."S-Sasuke!" She smiled at him. Sasuke looked at her and nodded. "Where's Naruto and Sakura?!" He asked. Hinata looked down. "Oh no." Sasuke replied. "I don't know." Hinata told him. Sasuke then looked up at us. "Do you guys-" He was cut of by Hinata. "They don't know!" Hinata defended us. Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Let's go look for them." He said as we was dragging Hinata away.

"Well." Anri said,watching them go off.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Now we need to find Naruto, Sakura ,Shikamaru ,Ino ,Choji ,Neji ,Tenten ,Lee, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi ,Asuma ,Karunai ,and Gai.

"Sasuke." Hinata looked at me. "Yes?" I replied. "I wonder where Naruto is..." I knew she had a crush on Naruto and I was planing on finding him first.

No One's P.O.V

_Little did the two know. One of their friends was close._


End file.
